The basement door
by magiccup
Summary: During a meeting in an uninhabited house, England, America, Canada, Russia, China, Italy, Japan and Germany dicover a strange door in the basement. They decide to take a look inside. But there is a reason the sign on the door says: Do not enter. Rated T to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there.**

 **This is my first story so I hope it's okay…**

 **Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me!**

 **Let's go**

"So there you are, Italy!", Japan said as he opened the door.

"Ve… I´m sorry, Japan", the Italian answered and started his usual babble.

"I had some trouble finding the right way. I was sent into wrong directions twice. But then I met a really nice girl who actually knew which way I had to go. She was really pretty, too… Anyway, I would have called you, but my phone broke."

While saying this he took out his phone and started pressing the power switch rapidly.

"See? See? No matter how hard I try, I just can't switch it on"

"I see…" the island nation replied a little confused.

Italy left his shoes at the entrance. It was a Japanese house after all. Then he followed Japan into a kitchen where four other nations were already sitting.

The Allies and the Axis had decided to meet up to discuss some things before the next world meeting. Problems like international cooperation or the economy.

Japan had offered this house as a meeting place. It was located in a smaller village and was currently uninhabited since the former owner moved to Norway for a new job.

Germany was sitting somewhere near the door and tried to get the other nations attention. Without much success. As always, everyone was doing just whatever they wanted.

England and America on the other end of the room seemed to be arguing about something. Russia was silently sitting under the low table. He had a grin on his face that made Italy shiver so he quickly averted his gaze.

China was standing in the kitchen opening one cupboard after the other as if looking for something. When he noticed that the two nations had stepped into the room he turned towards them.

"Don't you have any cookbooks here, aru?"

Japan sighed "It's not my house, you know"

"Your late, Italy", Germany said as the young Italian sat down next to him, "Where have you been?"

So Italy explained his delay a second time. "You haven't started yet, have you?" he asked finishing.

Germany shook his head then he took a deep breath.

"Ruhe*!" England and America stopped fighting almost immediately and China looked past a cupboard to the table.

"Everyone sit down", the German continued, "Is everyone here now?"

"Someone's missing", England said after he had counted everyone in the room.

"Who is it this time?" Russia asked and spoke for the first time since Italy had entered the room.

"Probably Canada", America pointed out.

"No, I'm here…" a low voice said and Italy suddenly noticed another man sitting next to America. "France is missing."

"Right", Germany remembered, "He said something about a strike…"

"So the frog won't come? Bloody wanker"

"Anyway, let`s start the meeting" Germany took over again.

"As always, raise your hand if you want to say something"

Italy's hand went up…

"And, 'pasta!' does not count as a statement!"

… and dropped again.

For once, the meeting was quite successful. They were actually able to gather new ideas to present the other nations at the next world meeting so after several hours it was time to take a break.

Germany, Italy and Japan decided to go outside to get some fresh air. Italy immediately started talking but Japan was a little distracted by the sight of England, standing a little aside of them. He seemed to be talking to something…

After half an hour they all met up in the kitchen again. Everyone except America.

"Wasn't he with Opium?" China asked looking to England.

He wanted to answer but right in this moment the door flung open and America came in. Fourteen eyes turned to him.

"America!" England shouted instead of an answer. "Where the bloody hell have you been?!"

"Basement" the younger one replied. "Why are you freaking out like that?"

"You can't just go to other people's basements, America" Canada's voice was a mixture between irritated and embarrassed for his brother but no one seemed to hear him anyways.

"Speaking of which", America continued, "What's behind that door, Japan?"

"What door?" the island nation asked back.

"The one in the basement. The one that says: Do not enter"

Japan looked at him in bewilderment.

"There… There is no door in the basement", he stated slowly.

"This is impossible…" Japan muttered. They were standing in the basement in front of an old wooden door.

"I've been down here several times but this was not here"

"But it is, da", Russia said.

"We shouldn't be here, aru", China seemed a little sacred. "I'm sure there is a reason it says: Do not enter, aru"

"Oh come on", America begged, "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Do you really what an answer to that?"

"Can't we just take a short look inside?"

"I'm not sure about this either", Germany said.

"But America is right. A quick look won't kill us", Italy said quite cheerfully.

"Aren't you scared?" Japan asked confused. "This isn't like you…"

"It's just a door"

"Well then…"

Japan reached out for the door handle and opened it. It was dark and the room didn't seem to be very large. Just as everyone had stepped inside the door closed. Startled, Italy spun around.

When he turned again he was alone.

 **And that's the first chapter.**

 **I'm sorry if I made too much mistakes, I usually don't write in English.**

 **I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Also feel free to tell me if I made mistakes, regarding spelling, grammar, etc.**

 ***Ruhe = Silence**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn, it's been ages… ^-^" I'm so sorry. But here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, left a review…and stuff.**

When he turned again he was alone.

Although it was pitch black in the room and he could barely see a thing, Italy knew.

The others wouldn't have had enough time to get too far away and if they had been around somewhere near he would have heard them. Breathing. Footsteps. But there was nothing.

"G-Germany?"

The sound of his own voice nearly startled him at first but it was still better than the eternal silence which made him feel like deaf.

"Japan?"

"Anyone?"

Silence. He could hear his own heart racing in his chest.

"Okay, Veneziano. Keep calm", Italy mumbled trying to compose himself, "K-Keep calm and think. The door. Where is the door?"

He turned around and tried to feel his way along the wall. It was a solid stone wall that felt cold under his palms. After a little while his hands met something wooden.

The door!

He led his fingers slide down the wood until he found the handle.

He turned it. Nothing.

"Locked!" He yelped.

He led his back fall against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"It's locked"

He was trapped. And alone. No Germany. No Japan. No one.

Italy felt tears gathering in his eyes. But then he wiped them away energetically. What would his brother or Germany think if they saw him like this? Romano would probably laugh at him and Germany would only see a proof in it. The proof that Italy really was a nuisance and completely useless.

Italy got up. This could be his chance to show Germany he was able to look after himself.

What would Germany do?

"Maybe I can find something to help me get out… A key, maybe? Or maybe there is another exit?"

O.o.O

"What the bloody hell?" England mumbled as he looked around.

How was it possible for seven people to vanish into thin air in mere seconds? Adding this strange fog.

Also England could feel this room was… odd. He couldn't quite say what it was; but it had a strange atmosphere surrounding it. It hadn't been there until they entered the room…

Even England who knew a lot about supernatural things hadn't felt anything like it before.

He could see through the fog that there was some kind of passage way. It seemed to lead somewhere. Another room perhaps?

Well, the door behind him didn't budge in the slightest; he had already checked.

 _If you can't turn back, you'll have to move on_ , he thought and went through the fog towards the passage.

O.o.O

Japan had been the first to enter the room.

He never knew it even existed. As he told China, this wasn't his house but he had been here before while planning the meeting. He had been down here, too. But he never noticed there was a door.

"Amazing", he muttered in awe.

The room itself wasn't quite large actually. Hardly large enough for ten people but it looked like there was a connection to at least one more room. Just how large was this "room"?

He turned around to face the others, but there was no one there.

Or was there?

Japan noticed someone standing it the corner of the room. Was it…?

"America-san…?" he asked slowly.

The person in the corner let out a sigh.

"I'm Canada…" he corrected in a low voice and a tune that made Japan assume he was not the only one who confused them.

"Sumimasen, Canada-san" he bowed down.

"It's okay…" the upper part of northern America replied "I'm kinda used to it…"

"So… where are the others?"

Japan shook his head. "Maybe they didn't follow us?"

Canada tried opening the door. Nothing happened. "Looks like it's locked"

"Maybe we'll have to go the next room then?" The Japanese suggested.

 **I probably won't be able to post anything for the next four weeks… (We're going to America ^-^/)**

 **But after that I'll try to post more regularly.**

 **Until next time^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Japan's gaze wandered through the room. Even though the door they had entered through was locked, there was another one on the opposite side. It was made from a darkish metal, nearly the same color as the stone walls and because of that close to being invisible.

"I don't think we have much of a choice", Canada remarked, "It's either staying here or moving forward. And since the first isn't an option anymore…"

He stopped and Japan nodded.

"There is no guarantee we will be able to go back the way we came"

The two of them started making their way towards the metal door. It was completely silent around them. Only their own footsteps echoed from the stones. It was a really unsettling atmosphere and they were both glad, they had reached their destination soon.

Looking at the door, Japan noticed a faint carving in the steel's surface. It was barely more than a scratch but strangely, it was placed right in the middle. Was it just a coincidence? If it wasn't, what did it mean?

He decided not to think about it just yet. Instead he reached out for the door.

It was heavy and seemed quite rusty, too, for it only moved inch by inch. This must have been the first time in years, if not in centuries.

But still, the room remained in silence. No sound was to be heard. No scratching along the floor, no creaking.

Absolutely nothing.

Then, when the opening was big enough for the two Nations to fit through, they stepped into the next room. But they didn't get too far. After only a few steps, Canada and Japan stopped abruptly. Mouths agape, staring at what was in front of them in a moment of utter shock.

o.O.o

After a short while of confusion, America had discovered a connection between the room he stood in and another, smaller one. Then again it had taken him some time before he had entered it.

He still wasn't really sure what to think of the whole situation. On the one hand this was an adventure. One of those adventures, he had always dreamed of. One that only waited for a hero.

A hero like him.

On the other hand, America couldn't help but feel a little anxious about the fact that he was all alone.

All horror movies started like this.

But by now he had emerged into the second room.

"Another empty one?" he mumbled to himself as he looked around. "Kinda disappointing…"

His gaze kept wandering until it settled on a small object which was leaning against the wall.

It was a single handgun.

America took some steps forward to pick it up. The gun was still loaded and he wondered how it got there.

A pretty good gun, too.

"Finders, Keepers", he thought shrugging and continued to examine the place.

o.O.o

"This is not funny, aru!"

China was walking up and down on the spot. If this hadn't been one of Japan's houses, the old Nation would have thought of this as one of those silly western jokes. If it was, they had reached a completely new level of silliness, if this was even possible.

China had seen a lot of this kind!

Sometimes the western countries seemed like little children to him. There were no exceptions.

Not even Germany.

He remembered all too well the day when he heard about a recent student exchange with a German Gymnasium (the German equivalent to a high school)…

Emptying buckets of water over other students heads, wars fought with bubbles of soap and locking up the school building with bike chains… Even a bouncy castle!

Unbelievable!

Of course, Germany had assured him that this only happened once a year at graduation. But it still was an unexpected shock.

However, China began to doubt that this was just a joke. It just went too far to be one!

Something wasn't right. He had been the last to enter the room and so he had seen everything.

Almost immediately after they had all stepped through the door, the others had been gone.

They just vanished into thin air!

Just thinking about it gave China goosebumps. If only there had been a bit more light!

Just as he thought this, he noticed there was actually some kind of bluish light coming from the edge of the room. As he went closer, he realized it was a hall way leading somewhere.

Even though the bad feeling was still there, China felt curious, too.

The light came from LEDs on the wall. The light was only weak, but enough to see everything, so he followed them.

"You must be kidding me, aru!" he cried out as the hallway ended.

 **I'm so, so, so, so sorry. It doesn't seem like I'll be able to update this story regularly. But I don't want to drop it either. So there will be updates every now and then but I can tell exactly when…**

 **About the part with the student exchange, this really happened at my sister's school. It's an annually event called "ABI-Streich" and it´s really, really crazy.**

 **And… that's it for this time. I don't know how long it will take, but there definitely will be a next time!** **Sometime around Chrismas, maybe?**

 **Anyway, until then.**


End file.
